


Two Girls, One Archangel

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Childishness, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Scat, Sugar Daddy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Girls One Cup, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky has been Zachariah's good Baby Girl, so he treats her by getting her whatever she wants.  She wants Bela, and Daddy Zachy gets to watch.  Becky asks Daddy if she can try something naughty with Bela, something she's never told Daddy about before.  Ever since she saw the Two Girls, One Cup video on the Internet, she's had a hankerin' to try some of that fun stuff she saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Girls, One Archangel

Bela opens her eyes, gasping as realization hits her. She's not in her motel room. She's not in some swanky place after fucking some random dude she met at a cocktail party.

She scrambles back against the headboard, getting her knees under her so she can fight whoever or whatever brought her here.

"Ah, you're awake," a man says.

Bela lets out a noise of distress when suddenly there's a man in a suit standing at the end of the bed. He's cocky and really fugly. Bela might do him just because he's well-dressed and obviously rich, but she'd have to close her eyes and think of Sam Winchester or something.

"Who are you?" she asks, trying to intimidate the man. She growls a little bit and shows her teeth.

"Me? Oh, my name's Zachariah," he says, smirking. "But you can call me Daddy."

"Okay, Zach, now tell me why I'm here," she says, lifting her chin as though she's about to let a doctor look up her nose.

"Ah, yes," he says, rubbing his hands together. He nods toward the door. "You can come in now, dear, she's all yours."

"Yay!" a woman says from the other side of the door, and just then the door bursts open, shards flying everywhere. "Ooh, she's beautiful, Daddy Zachy!"

Bela stares at the woman, mouth open in a way that would've gotten her backhanded by her father years ago. Well, she always was a pretty little slut.

"Hi, my name's Becky," the woman says, rushing to the bed and climbing on. She's literally drooling, the right corner of her mouth glistening.

"What's going on?" Bela asks. "What is this? Why have you brought me here?"

"Well," Zachariah drawls as he walks up to the bed and pets Becky's head, "this sweet girl here wanted somebody pretty to play with, and so I granted her wish because she really amused me with a stunt she pulled recently."

"I should never have let him go," Becky grumbles, pouting up at Zachariah.

"I know, sweet pea," Zachariah says, then leans in and kisses Becky, the fact that she's drooling apparently not enough to stop him. "Anyway," he says, grimacing as he wipes the spittle from his lips, "she amused me. And she also wrote this amazing piece of fiction that I've been sharing back home, so I wanted to give her a present."

Bela frowns. "You're a demon. A crossroads demon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zachariah says, holding his hands up. "I am not a demon. I'm an angel! An archangel, to be exact."

"Oh, fuck me," Bela says, rolling her eyes.

"That's my job, silly-willy," Becky says, poking Bela in the boob.

"Uhm, I don't think so," Bela says, shaking her head.

"But he said I could!" Becky says, the tone of her voice giving Bela an instant migraine.

"You can, honey," Zachariah says, patting Becky's head. "And I'm going to stay here to make sure you both enjoy every minute of it."

"Yay!" Becky says, clapping. "Daddy's gonna watch!"

Bela's eyes widened, literally popping out of her head. "Daddy?"

Becky giggles. "Yeah, it really turns him on when I call him Daddy."

Bela snorts like a pig. "An archangel gets off on Daddy kink?"

"Oh, you bet I do," Zachariah says. "Now how about we get this party started? Becky, show Bela your tits, baby."

"Now, wait a minute," Bela says, backing up.

Becky rips her top off, the shreds falling onto the floor, but just as Bela is about to argue, she really gets a good look at Becky's tits.

"Oh, my god," Bela says, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty of Becky's big knockers. "C-can I touch them?" she asks, moving closer.

"Daddy likes my boobies too," Becky says, then shakes her tits for Bela.

"Oh, yes," Bela says, lowing like a cow. She reaches out and gives Becky's tits a good squeeze. "I wanna suck on them. Can I suck on them?"

"Of course you can!"

Becky winks at Daddy Zachy. "Ya know, Daddy said I could do something else with you that I've been wanting to try."

Bela pulls back, mouth making an obscene noise as she lets go of Becky's wet nipple. "What's that, sweetheart?"

Beck reaches around herself and digs down in the diaper she's wearing under her skirt. She scoops out some shit, then holds it up to Bela's lips. Before Bela can say no, Becky shoves her fingers into Bela's mouth. Bela sputters and gags, then her eyes open wide as she realizes she likes it.

"Mmm," Bela moans around Becky's fingers, sucking them clean.

"Daddy, she likes it!" Becky squeals, turning to look at her Daddy.

"That she does, pumpkin," Zachariah says, indulgent smile on his face. "Can Daddy have a taste too?"

Becky giggles as she shoves her hand back down into her diaper and gets another nugget out for Daddy. "Here ya go Daddy!"

Zachariah sucks his Baby Girl's fingers clean, then reaches into the diaper himself and fingers her little asshole. "What would you think of Daddy putting his pee-pee in his Baby Girls tiny butt while she licks Bela's no-no spot?"

"Daddy, you have the best ideas!" Becky says, hopping up and down and jostling Bela.

"I'm going to take your diaper off now, sweetheart," Zachariah says.

"But Daddy, what if I go need to pee?" Becky asks, pouting.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Zachariah says as he pulls the diaper open, "I'm sure Becky won't mind licking it up for you."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she says, wriggling her ass for her Daddy. "Are you ready to have your no-no spot licked, Bela?"

"Only if Daddy Zachy says it's okay," Bela says, grinning.

"Oh, it's more than okay, girls," Zacharia says, chuckling. "Such good girls."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what the fuck I just wrote, **blame[Angrysouffle](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/)** , who [Posted a Challenge](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/133364236138/have-you-ever-struggled-to-get-hits-on-ao3-in-the) on Tumblr, open to anyone who thought they could write a fic with such a strange pairing and subject matter that they would get the least amount of hits/comments/kudos.
> 
> If you managed to get this far, then you've now read my submission for Angrysouffle's fanfic crack challenge.
> 
> Now let's all agree never to mention this fic again, okay? Thank you. ~~I'm so fucking sorry.~~ Feel free to thank me for stopping where I did :P


End file.
